Sai's Betrayal
by Radaketor
Summary: Sai learns a shocking truth when he is visited by Tobi. Tobi tries to convince Sai to join the new Akatsuki. Sai must make a dicision that will influence the future.
1. Chapter 1

Sai's Betrayal.

Sai, the young ninja sent to substitute Sasuke in the Kakashi team, was in his apartment, drawing, that seemed to be everything he did since Naruto defeated Pain, the missions had been scarce and boring, but Kakashi's team accepted them anyways.

Sai sighed, obviously bored, he had no missions given to him in the last few days, he had already plastered his wall with the drawings he did in the last few days.

A light sound was heard, it came from the window, Sai grabbing his small sword looked at the window.

On the other side of the window was a man, a man he had seen before… it was Tobi!

Before he could do anything, Tobi kicked Sai's window, breaking it, he walked inside Sai's house.

Sai was going to attack Tobi with a slash from his sword.

Tobi easily dodged, Sai kept attacking him and Tobi kept dodging.

"I'm here to talk, not to attack." Tobi said ducking a slash from Sai's sword.

"What makes you think I want to talk to Akatsuki?" Sai said, going for another slash, Tobi didn't dodge this one instead he just stayed still.

Sai's sword went through Tobi. Tobi grabbed Sai's hand and kicked him in the gut.

Sai let go of the sword and fell to his knees clutching his gut.

"I'm here to make a proposition, that's all." Tobi said throwing the sword to the wall.

"What?" Sai said surprised.

"Konoha is in danger." Tobi said quite bluntly.

"Wh-what?" Sai asked.

"Konoha will be destroyed, and the only way to stop it… is for you to join Akatsuki." Tobi told.

"You're lying!" Sai screamed.

"I'm not, don't believe if you want to." Tobi said walking past Sai and looking out the window.

"Just wait until Naruto becomes a Hokage." Tobi explained still looking outside the broken window.

"What do you mean with that?" Sai said getting up.

"Naruto will realize he is more powerfull than everybody else in a short amount of time, and then he will strive to be the new Hokage, and when he is he will destroy Konoha." Tobi said turning around to face Sai.

"Why would he do that? How would you know that?" Sai asked.

"My Rinnegan gives me many powers, one of them is the ability to see into the future. Naruto will destroy Konoha for all the things that happened to him here, he wants to destroy the bad memories, and everybody in Konoha with them." Tobi explained.

"No… it can't be!"

"Yes it can" Tobi told Sai, he then used his Sharingan to put images of Naruto unleashing the Kyubi and killing everybody in Konoha in Sai's head.

"Stop!" Sai demanded.

"I'm not the one who can stop him, you are." Tobi explained.

"Ugh, stop, pease…" Sai said, falling to his knees from the pain those images were causing.

Tobi stopped putting images in Sai's head.

He walked to Sai who was on his hands and knees, grabbed his hair and lifted him up in the air.

"You want to stop that?" Tobi asked.

"Y-yes." Sai answered.

"Welcome to Akatsutki." Tobi said as he let go of Sai and walked to the window.

"I'll talk to you later." Tobi said as he went out the window and disappeared from sight.

Sai walked to the broken window and just looked outside, thinking of what he saw.

_**The next day**_

Sai didn't even sleep last night, who would if they saw what he saw.

He walked down the street, he didn't even look where he was going, he looked like he was asleep and he only woke up when he bumped into someone.

"Oh… sorry." said a young girl's voice.

"No, it was my fault" Sai apologetically said.

The girl looked at Sai.

"Sai?" the girl asked.

"Oh, hi Ino." Sai said looking at her and realizing who she was.

"Whatcha doing?" Ino asked grabbing his arm and locking it with hers, she had a little crush on him, since he called her gorgeous that time they all went to a restaurant.

"Uhh, walking, I guess" he responded.

"Mind if I come with?"

"S-sure, I guess." He responded trying to release his arm from her grip, no success.

After sometime chatting, they saw Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Choji walking down the other side of the street.

"Hey there are the others." Ino told Sai and waved at them.

Ino almost pulled Sai's arm of while running to meet them.

"Hey where you all going?" Ino asked.

"Ramen House, wanna come?" Naruto responded.

"Of course." Ino responded for both of them.

As they all walked to the Ramen House, Naruto was in the center, with Shikamaru and Choji on his left, and Ino and Sakura on his right, Sai was a step or two behind everybody since still had the habit of being isolated, Naruto looked back at Sai.

"You really like being alone don't you?" Naruto remarked playfully smirking at Sai.

"Huh, I guess so" he responded faking a laugh.

They reached the Ramen House, and they all ate ramen, Choji ate two more bowls than everybody else, all the while they were eating Sai kept taking glances of Naruto happily eating his ramen, and he taught "Naruto won't do that, he's a nice guy" he tried to take the images of Naruto destroying Konoha out of his mind.

When they left it was almost night, Naruto and Sakura went together, Choji and Shikamaru too, and Ino asked Sai to go with her, he accepted.

After he left her at her house, he went back to his own, when suddenly a figure wearing Akatsuki clothing threw him a kunai.

It was Tobi, Sai dodged the kunai and he was lucky that the street at this hour was deserted.

"Got a little girlfriend?" Tobi asked.

"I was hoping last night had been just a dream." Sai retorted.

"Come." Tobi said as he turned around and walked to even deeper in the black corner he was.

"Where are we going?" Sai asked.

"To meet your partners" Tobi responded.

**There's the first chapter, I hope you liked it, Review if you want to tell me what you thought, suggestions, opinions, anything just Private Message me or Review this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to quit."

"You what?" Tobi asked, still with his back to Sai.

"I know I said I'd join, but I want to get out." Sai said.

"Have you forgotten what I showed you?" Tobi asked facing Sai.

"No, but… it can't be true." Sai said looking to the ground.

"If you believe that, then why didn't you go tell your Hokage about me?" Tobi asked once more.

Sai didn't respond.

"I'll tell you why. Because deep down you know that what I told you is true." Tobi told Sai.

"Now come, we must go." Tobi ordered.

"Ok." Sai said as he lifted his face and looked at Tobi walking down some steps, leading to his other teammates.

Sai walked down the dark and humid stairs and thought to himself "What am I doing?", but he just kept going down the stairs until he saw a light at the bottom.

He walked into the lighted basement and saw, Tobi.

"Come out." Tobi ordered and from the ground came a plant-like person, he had the left side of his face white and the right side black.

Out of the corner came out a figure with white hair.

And from behind Sai, there was a giant man with red skin.

"Let me introduce you." Tobi said directed to Sai.

"This is Zetsu." He said pointing at the plant-like man.

"This one you already meet before, his name is Kabuto." Tobi said pointing at Kabuto.

"So, I guess Orochimaru has completely taken over your body." Sai remarked.

"Long time no see Sai." Kabuto said putting his tonge out like a snake.

"And that man behind you is Shin" Tobi said pointing at the red giant behind Sai.

"I knew someone named Shin, your nothing like him." Sai told Shin.

Shin just shrugged and went to Tobi's side.

"Welcome to the club" Kabuto told Sai.

"Some club" Sai responded.

"Sai make no doubt about it, we want to collect Bijuus, so that we can destroy ninja villages. But there's something stoping us." Tobi explained.

"Naruto." Sai responded.

"Exactly, he is an annoyance, we should kill him now, but he can defeat us easily, that's where the Bijuus come in, if we collect them we can defeat him even if he uses his Kyubi."

"Then what'll stop you from taking over Konoha?" Sai asked.

"We can only promise we won't attack Konoha, it's your choice if you believe or not in us." Kabuto told.

"That's what I thought." Sai responded, looking away.

"For now you don't have to do anything but be an undercover agent." Tobi said, putting an arm on Sai's shoulder.

"To make sure they don't know what we're planning?" Sai asked.

"Yes" Tobi responded.

"I-I'll do it." Sai finally responded.

"Welcome brother." Tobi said as he hugged Sai.

_**The next day**_

Sai still had the events of last night on his head. He had agreed to join a group of ninjas, which will kill his friend, and if they don't the whole village is doomed.

He was repairing his window, since he thought it would take his mind of things.

After a couple of minutes he had already fixed it. He heard a knocking on his apartment door. He went to open it.

"Hi Sai." Said Sakura as Sai opened the door.

"Hi Sakura-chan, Hi Naruto-kun" Sai said to Sakura and Naruto who was behind Sakura.

"We have mission Tsunade gave us." Sakura told him as Naruto nodded.

_**Half an hour later**_

The mission was catching 6 mercenaries before they killed, it was a simple mission and the mercenaries were weak and careless, they were caught in less than half an hour.

Sai was going on a walk, seeing that most probably this would be the only mission his team would have for the week.

"Sai!" Ino called from across the street. He noticed her and walked to her.

"Hi Ino-chan." Sai said.

"Whatchu doing?" Ino asked.

"Going on a walk."

"On your mission gear?" Ino asked again.

"I had a mission." Sai responded.

"Why won't I get missions? It's been over one week since my last one." Ino told pouting.

"Wanna come?" Sai asked.

"Huh?" Ino said not understanding the question.

"Come where?" Ino asked.

"Come on a walk with me." Sai said whit a blank expression on his face.

"R-really?" Ino asked blushing.

"Ok." Ino said blushing and grabbing Sai's arm into her own.

They walked for the rest of the morning. They talked about themselves, mostly Ino since Sai didn't know much about his past, or he did but chooses not to.

"I don't have to work for my parents today, wanna grab a bite somewhere?" Ino asked still clingy to Sai's arm.

"I'm probably not going to have any more missions, so sure." Sai answered looking at her.

As they walked to a ramen house, she tried to learn more about Sai.

"Sai? Mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all."

"Um… uhhhh." Was the only thing she could muster to say, because she had a huge blush on her face.

"D-do you, do you like me?" She asked looking away fearing he saw the huge blush on her face.

"Of course I do." Sai said looking at her.

"Yo- You do?" Ino asked looking at his face.

"Aren't comrades supposed to be friends?" Sai asked, still not knowing much about reading people's emotions, so he thought she meant in a friendly way.

"Yes, yes they are." Ino said smiling and her blush went away, meanwhile her inner self was thinking, "I JUST GOT FRIENDZONED!"

They arrived at the ramen house and spent the whole afternoon there, they ate, chatted and when the time came he took her to her house.

"Thanks for keeping me company." Sai thanked her.

"No, I liked going out with you." Ino said letting go of his arm and started walking to her house.

"Going out?" Sai asked, not knowing they just had a date.

"Oh, uh." Ino said turning to Sai.

"What's wrong?" Sai questioned.

She didn't say anything; she just walked towards him, looking at the ground. Then when she was just centimetres away from him, she jumped, her hands grabbed the back of his neck and she got on her tiptoes and kisses him in the mouth. Sai was surprised so he had a really surprised face.

"Goodnight." She said letting him go and ran inside her house.

"What just happened?" Sai asked himself.

**Thanks for reading, and review if you're in the mood or you have some suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sai was in his room, he was in his bed, but instead of sleeping he was sitting on his bed, thinking about what had just happened.

He had spent the whole day with Ino, he took her home, and she kissed him. Sai didn't really understand emotions, but he knew that when somebody kissed a person that usually meant that that person liked the other. He had never been kissed in the cheek, let alone on the lips.

He got up from siting in bed, and walked to a pile of books neatly stacked. He looked for a while and found what he was looking for, the book was quite thick and Sai murmured the title of the book, "How to understand women, a guide to know how to read her emotions." He walked back to his bed and sat at bedside and opened the book.

After a short while he had already read nearly half of the book.

"When needing comfort give her a shoulder to cry on or comfort her." Sai read out loud.

"If she says nothing's wrong, then something's wrong, if she says there's something wrong, then boy… you are screwed." Sai read out loud raising an eyebrow.

Then he found what he was looking for.

"When showing emotion towards you, be it a simple touch, a caress of the cheek or a kiss, it means she has strong feelings towards you." Sai read as he lowered the book.

"So, she has feelings for me." He said.

He was about to read more of the book, until he heard a knocking on his front door. He looked at his door, then at his window and noticed it was already morning, he had been reading this book all night and he wasn't even at half.

"Well, no sleep for me." Sai said as he got up and walked towards the door.

As he opened the door, he saw that Naruto was on the other side.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"Hi" Naruto said.

"What could I help you with?" Sai said, making a really credible smile, although he didn't want to smile.

"Sakura's stuck helping Shizune, so we'll be going on a mission without her" Naruto said, seeming quite annoyed by the fact that Sakura wasn't going.

"Let me put on my gear and we'll go." Sai said as he walked back to his room and put his gear on.

_**Sometime later**_

The mission Tsunade gave team Kakashi was to go deliver secret documents to a ninja village, Kakashi asked to join them although they didn't need help he wanted to go; he also hadn't had missions in a while.

The mission wasn't difficult, the only hard part was getting there, the road was rocky, it was very hot and tiring.

"Let's take a break." Kakashi said to Sai and Naruto. Sai just nodded and went to sit near a tree, Naruto on the other hand was almost dragging his body, and when Kakashi said they should have a break he just fell to the ground. Kakashi gave a small laugh at Naruto and went to sit under a tree next to Sai.

"Ugh, God it's hot. Are we almost there?" Naruto asked to both of them.

"We're almost halfway there." Kakashi said reading is book.

"Halfway? We're gona die from heat before we get there." Naruto said lying on his back on the ground.

"I could make some birds to take us there." Sai said.

"And you only say that now?" Naruto said getting up and going to them.

"Seems like a good enough idea." Kakashi said putting away his book.

Sai draw 3 giant birds, and they all went to the destination more quickly than walking. They delivered the documents and went back to Konoha on the flying birds again.

When they arrived at Konoha the birds turned back into ink.

"Wanna grab a bite?" Kakashi asked Sai and Naruto.

"If you're paying, then ok." Naruto said.

"No thanks Senpai, I'll go home." Sai told.

"All right then." Kakashi said as he and Naruto walked away to go eat presumably.

Sai was going home so he could read more of that book about how to read girls emotions, when he was in front of the house he saw a kunai whit a note sticking in his newly repaired window. He jumped to the window and took the note.

"Meet me tonight, 2 AM in front of the Gates." Sai read out loud. "Who wrote this?" Sai asked to himself, not knowing if Tobi or Ino wrote this.

_**Here's the newest chapter, sorry if it's too small and boring. **_

_**Who wrote the note? Take your guesses on the reviews or PM me.**_


End file.
